


Meet me again, time after time8~10

by apszw



Category: Captain America, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Arc Reactor, Brainwashing, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Dying Tony, Iron Man 2 Compliant, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apszw/pseuds/apszw
Summary: Tony要死了，他知道。只剩下一件需要做的事情了，就是把Soldier的新胳膊给他。Soldier却完全没想到这个。Tony is dying and he knows it. There is only one thing left to do and that is to give the Soldier his new arm. The Soldier is not on board with this.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	1. Desperate (Caring)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Desperate (Caring)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868048) by [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala). 



> 原文系列号225383，作者syriala。
> 
> 前5部分的译文请搜随缘”人形云“大大。  
> 这里接这位大大，从第6部分开始到结尾。
> 
> 从第6部分往后的也可随缘或LOFTER搜”怕水小鸭“。

正文：  
Tony要死了，他很清楚。而在摩纳哥的战斗之后他确确实实的感觉到了它。

他决定了，他试着在回家的路上告诉pepper，他甚至为了做了个煎蛋卷，但最后他还是没能告诉她。她并没有去威尼斯的意向，不肯为了他休息一下。而他明白了现在告诉她毫无意义。  
她的压力已经够多了，她现在作为CEO有一堆事要做。而承认他就要死了可不会带来什么好事。他们一听到风声就会来拿走他的装甲。他还没有准备好应付这些。

他的事务基本上都安排妥当了。他让pepper作了CEO所以现在他的公司运转良好并且他死后pepper能有一个位置。他更新了他的遗嘱，保证Rhodey，Happy和pepper能得到他多半的财产。他甚至给Jarvis，Dummy和You留了个特别的短讯。他觉得所有的事情都安排好了。  
他计划把他之前的其中一套装甲给Rhodey，它足够可以维护他一直以来努力为之奋斗的和平同时也能够保证Rhodey的安全，它会被编程为只可以匹配Rhodey所以没有别人可以用它。Jarvis会保障这一点。  
他其它的装甲会在他心脏停跳后的那一刻被销毁。Tony能肯定不会有其他人能再次把他们制造出来。

在他最终尝试告诉pepper真相失败后，他们剩下的飞行途中一直沉默着。Tony忙着想办法，怎么把装甲交给Rhodey而又不太突兀惹怀疑。Pepper则大概在忙着处理摩纳哥战斗后的烂摊子，所以他想最好不要打扰她。  
他很高兴他们终于着陆了。他让Happy把他送回大厦。他想着既然他要给所有人他们想要的，公司给pepper装甲给Rhodey，他可以最终让Happy载他。当他爬到后座他看到他对他露出一个奇怪的表情，但是他太累也太疼了所以懒得多想了。

Pepper和那个新助理，Natalie，驾着另一辆车驶在他们的前面。Tony很高兴他不需要再多强撑几分钟了。当然，Happy看起来很担忧但是他可以轻易的装成是航程中累着了。而pepper已经疑心有什么事出了岔子，所以对她伪装不是那么容易了。  
他不怎么信任那个新助理，她看起来来能干了，完美的符合他的要求，更别说她的格斗能力。但他确信pepper能应付她。她应该是不知出于什么目的冲他来的，所以等他死了也就不成什么问题了。

剩下的唯一一个要担心的就是Soldier了。他在那次来访后不久就把那只胳膊做好了。Tony真的很想在他死前交给Soldier。自他出现症状后就没有见过Soldier，而Tony知道他的生命正飞快的流失。

他没有找到。Soldier的途径所以只能寄希望于他能回来。而至今为止都没有这个运气。他在公园里见到过Soldier几次，但无论何时当他问他什么时候会在回来，Soldier就消失了。所以Tony就不问了。他太珍视他们在一起的时光了，珍视到足矣抛弃他的那些问题。所以过去几个月里他从没有提起。  
但随着时间嘀嗒嘀嗒的流走，他的血液毒性稳步提升，他开始失去会再次见到Soldier的希望。

当他们终于到了他的大厦，Tony艰难的从车里爬出来，没有让自己绊倒。他知道他得尽快再次更换反应堆内核，现在他消耗这些内核消耗的这么快真是吓到他了。而且他没有喝掉足量的Jarvis为他调的那种绿色液体来抵消毒性，所以他现在开始能感觉到了。他感到晕眩，动作有点困难，感觉时冷时热。但他还是成功的走进大厦，没有打磕绊，他都想给自己点赞。

Pepper和Natalie已经坐在了客厅里，显然正在工作着。Tony畏缩了。他为自己给pepper带来的额外的工作量感到很抱歉。不过另一方面这真的不是他的错，他是那个受攻击的人。

他真的为这次攻击中受伤甚至死去的那些别的车手感到很抱歉。而这些内疚将伴随他很长时间，不管怎样，他剩余的短暂生命里的很长时间。但Tony没有出去鲁莽的挑衅谁。他跟他们一样也是个受害者。而没人看到这一点，相反的他们责怪他，这刺痛了他。  
他需要做个没有必要的解释了，他知道。但他太累了太疼了。而且pepper已经在盯着他，就像在说‘你敢说一个字试试’。而在Tony有任何愚蠢举动之前Jarvis出声了。

“Sir，惊奇协议（protocol Surprise）正在进行，在你的工作室，已经有好一会儿了。如果你能尽快下来将不胜感激。”

Tony的眼睛一下子睁大。而pepper好奇的看着他。惊奇协议是他和Jarvis对Soldier的暗号。Tony发现他已经穿过了大半个房间。

“我马上会下去工作室。这协议需要我集中注意力，我不想被打扰，Jarvis，免打扰协议（protocol Blackout）。”

“Tony，你不能——”pepper开口。但是Tony忽略了她，以他现在能做到的最快速度向楼下去了。

他真的很高兴他安了扶手，不然他很可能跌下去。本来是为了pepper安的。他有点好奇pepper是怎么能够从来不用这扶手就那么踩着高跟咯噔咯噔的下楼梯的。但这时他看到他的工作室亮着，Soldier真的站在工作室的那一头，看着门口。

他一看到Tony就稍稍放松了下来，尽管他没有动，看起来还是紧张着。Dummy绕着他滑来滑去，显然特兴奋。You也待在靠近Soldier的地方。而Soldier看起来对这些机械臂感到不自在。

“很高兴你在这儿，我有东西给你。”Tony一走进工作室就开口，拉出关于那只胳膊的设计图，同时Dummy去取实物来。

这看起来是第一次Soldier没有为Tony是谁和他为什么在这儿而困惑。但他的视线一落在那些设计图，他开始发抖。他变成了不抵抗姿势（He fell into parade rest），明显是条件反射，但他面具下的脸变得苍白，颤抖蔓延到他的全身。

“怎么了？”Tony问。而Soldier的目光四下扫射。

他显然没有发现他搜寻的东西，最终他只发出一声微弱的“Please。”

“Please what？我想把这个给你。”Tony指着Dummy爪子里的胳膊说。

“Please, don’t”Soldier说着，他听起来像是要哭出来了。“Don’t hurt me。”

“I won’t hurt you。”Tony说着，眉头皱起来。Tony没有考虑到Soldier会把胳膊跟疼痛联系在一起。“看，我给你做了个新的。”他解释着而Soldier没有反应，“我们只要把它装上然后它就再也不会弄疼你了。”

Soldier只是一步步朝远离Tony的方向后退知道他的背撞到墙上。“你背叛了我。”他低声说着，听起来破碎不堪。“我以为你是安全的而你其实在跟他们共事。”

“我不跟任何人共事。”Tony试着解释但Soldier躲避着，就好像Tony的话能伤到他。

“我记得你而你只是又一个我的管理员，你跟他工作。”Soldier喃喃低语就好像他听不到Tony的话，而Tony不知该怎么做。

“我跟谁工作？”他问着，只是想做点别的什么而不是为把Soldier吓成这样而痛苦。而Soldier指向另一个屏幕作为回答。  
Tony之前让Jarvis整合出一份关于 Anton 和 Ivan Vanko的信息的文件，所以他们的脸显示在屏幕上。“你在跟那个发明者工作。”

Tony皱着眉看向那个屏幕，“和Vanko？我没跟他工作，我父亲曾跟他合作，直到这个人被驱逐，而他的儿子刚刚还袭击了我。我显然没跟他们一起工作。”

Soldier蜷缩在地板上，双手抱着头。Tony慢慢的接近他。“我没在跟他们工作。”他重复着。他控制不住的担心着Soldier。如果任何跟他的雇主，或者说管理员相联系的东西，会让他有这么强烈的反应，他真的不想见到他们，除非是揍烂他们的脸。

“他们袭击你是因为你也背叛了他们吗？”Soldier问，好奇的看着Tony。

“我没背叛任何人。Ivan Vanko袭击我是因为他以为我欺负了他爸爸或是怎么的。”

现在他显然是吸引到Soldier的注意了，“你对发明者做过些什么？”

Tony摇头，“我没有，他死了。似乎是几个月前死的。”

“他死了？”Soldier问，听起来带着些希望。Tony点头。“如果你没有跟他们工作为什么你有一只胳膊？”Soldier问着，又看向那些屏幕。

“因为它在伤害你而我可以做的更好。”

Tony在上次Soldier来访后不久就完成了它，但那之后他又做了些改进。他还跟他信任的一个医生讨论过他的设计图，一切都很适当。他们有一个完善的计划，而医生可以随时帮忙。Tony确定这个胳膊会是Soldier如今用着这一个的很好的替代品，甚至是更好的一个，因为它没有对Soldier身体其他部分的压力。而如果他想要把它给Soldier，现在时机正好。他不确定他还能有另一次机会。

“你不能。”Soldier摇着头说，“如果你不是跟他们工作，他们会注意到。你不能。”

Tony回想他给Soldier包扎那次，然后想起那时他也担心有人发现他帮过他。

“我明白了。”Tony说，但他其实真的、真的不明白。“但这是唯一一次我可以把它给你的机会。疼痛会消失。”

Soldier用力的摇头，“他们会施以更多。”他说，然后慢慢又开始颤抖。在Tony开口说关于Soldier的管理员的想法之前，Soldier又说，“你要去哪儿？”他问着，抓住Tony的双臂，“你不能离开。”

他抓的挺疼的但Tony没抱怨。显然Soldier是担心了。“事情看来并不怎么好。”Tony含糊的回答，没有看Soldier的眼睛。他没有准备好告诉谁他要死了。

“你认为他会杀了你。”Soldier陈述道。Tony没心思告诉他Ivan现在也死了。在他回来的路上警察来电说有人往他的囚室扔了个炸弹然后他死在那儿了。毕竟这是完美的理由。

“他很强大。”Tony低声说。而Soldier的视线下移到他的脖子。

“他伤到了你。”他说着，小心的伸出一只手。Tony飞快的遮住他中毒的痕迹，没有解释什么而是点点头。Soldier握着他的力道大了些但他旋即收回了手。

“你真的不是为他们工作？”Soldier又问道。Tony坐到他身边，肩膀挨着肩膀，他把Soldier并没有退缩或躲开算作一个胜利。  
“我不跟任何人工作。我只跟我的AI工作。”Tony回答。Jarvis大概觉得自己有必有证实这一点，“不幸的是这是真的，我们要不共事的话对我俩都好（We would both be better off if he did）。”Tony压下了朝他吐舌头的冲动。但看起来这让Soldier放松了些。

“Good。”他轻轻的说。然后他们就沉默的这么并肩坐了几分钟，直到Soldier站起来，“我得走了。我在这儿太久了。”

Tony真的怀疑这点。Jarvis提到Soldier在这儿待了好一阵子而他从没有待的超过1小时。“你在等我。”Tony说。而Soldier耸耸肩。  
“你不在。”

这让Tony怀疑一旦他死了Soldier会等他多久。或当Jarvis告诉他Tony不会回来了时他会不会听他的。

“对不起。”Tony说道。因为他已经为他在等他而他不会回来的那些时间而感到抱歉了。

Soldier没有明白他的道歉，他走向门口准备离开。Tony还没有来得及提醒他客厅里有人，就听到Jarvis说，“Sir，Rhodes上校就要进来了。”

Soldier转向Tony，Tony肚子里骂娘，“你不能离开，你得躲起来，他有最高权限。”

他不确定Soldier有没有领会他的意思，但让他感到安慰的是他迅速退到工作室的深处，几秒钟后Tony就再也看不到他了。

Tony试着快速站起身来但是当世界都倾斜了他真希望倾斜的慢点。他撑着墙把自己固定住，然后走向他的车，坐进去。关于Ivan 和 Anton Vanko的屏幕摆在他面前。他让Jarvis给他解说因为他太累了没法阅读，更别说那些单词在他眼睛前面跳舞。而就像Tony预料的那样Rhodey进来了。

他一进来就立刻说起装甲的事以及他们会从Tony这里拿走那些装甲因为有人已经有了他的技术。他没有回应Rhodey但当Rhodey问他有没有在听时Tony看向了他。他的扑克脸大概比他自己想到的还要糟糕因为Rhodey靠过来问他，“你还好吗？”

Tony没有回答而是抱着肩挤出个微笑，“我们走。”他说着发动了车朝与Rhodey相反的方向去，但他已经绕过它过来了。

这是件好事因为Tony放松下来感觉比之前更糟，简直都受不了了。他一离开那辆车他的腿就撑不住他了，只以为车门支撑着才站直。Rhodey立刻抢到他身旁。他帮着Tony站起来，手臂环着他的腰，一边问着Tony是不是还好一边把他带到他的书桌旁。那个雪茄盒子就在上面。

他之前就该换内核了，但是Soldier来了，他就忘了这茬了。Rhodey拿出一个钯内核，Tony取出反应堆，懒洋洋的想着Soldier是不是在看着是不是会用这点来对付他。除pepper和Rhodey外没有别人知道反应堆能取出来。但是他猜没有人知道他的秘密。

Rhodey显然对内核正冒烟这事挺担心，Tony努力让他冷静下来，跟他说这事因为反应堆外壳。不需要告诉他它对他的身体的影响比他喜欢的更多。

Rhodey显然不怎么信。而当Tony要把反应堆放回去时他忘了脖子上的那些符号。Rhodey敏锐的注意到了，“你脖子上这些高难度填字游戏又是怎么回事？”他问道。Tony叹气。

“车祸。”Tony解释，希望这是个好解释，但当他看向Rhodey他能看出他显然没被糊弄过去。不过他还是把反应堆递给了他。Tony把它放回原处。它现在甚至需要更长的时间恢复运作了，而他得敲它几下直到它嵌回去。他立刻感觉好多了但他知道这只是暂时的。他甚至会比上一个更快的用完这一个。他把手伸向他的饮料，清楚他应该至少努力喝掉Jarvis认为必要的量。当他转向Rhodey他发现他在看着他。

“你在看什么？”Tony问他。  
“我在看你。”Rhodey在Tony喝干杯底的时候说。Tony讨厌Rhodey这么看着他，但是他想这会儿来说这是件好事，因为这样他就不会意外发现Soldier了。  
“你没必要独自干这些拯救世界的活儿。你没必要一个人挑起这一切。”Rhodey继续说。而Tony绝望的期冀着真能是这样。

但他认为没必要拿他们没办法改变的事情让他们烦心。“你知道我盼望着我能相信这点，我真的希望。但你得信我。与公众所坚信的相反，我知道我在做什么。”

那并不总是对的，但如今他做着一切他需要做的事，为了尽可能长久的保证Rhodey和pepper和Happy的安全，这才是重要的事。

而Rhodey还是看着他就好像并不相信他，而Tony再也忍受不了了，“你知道么，事实上我真的很忙所以你可不可以离开让我一个人待着？我得工作了。”

“你站都站不稳，怎么工作？”

“我会找出办法。”Tony回答，真心盼着Rhodey快点走。  
Soldier在Rhodey过来之前就担心自己耽搁太久了，Tony觉得每过一分钟都更可能耽误Soldier的事（Tony figured that with every passing minute the risk of being missed rose）。  
幸运的是Rhodey叹了一声说，“Fine，但我会把你拖出去吃晚饭。你看起来可不怎么好，你需要吃东西。”  
“Okay。”Tony同意道，并没有真的听进去而是急切的盼着他离开他的工作室。Rhodey又最后一次用担忧的眼神审视了他一遍但接着就回去楼上了。

当Tony把椅子转过来Soldier已经站在他身后了。“你要死了。”他控诉道，指着他的反应堆。  
“可能会。”Tony耸耸肩。“我也可能会找出个解决办法。”

Soldier看着Rhodey离开的方向说，“你没有告诉他。”

他都不需要解释如果Tony确信自己能找出个解决之道他会告诉Rhodey。Tony怀疑他什么时候变得这么容易被读懂了。但也许只因为这个Soldier。

“是的，我没有。”Soldier注视的目光重新回到他身上，而Tony深吸一口气，“Fine，我要死了，高兴了吗？”他苦涩的问着。而Soldier朝着他拧紧眉毛。

“那是什么？”他问着，再次指着他的脖子。

“这是毒素的作用。”Tony回答，在反应堆上敲了敲。

“把它拿出来。”Soldier说着探向反应堆。Tony条件反射的往后缩了一下，Soldier的手就落下去了。

“我不能，它也救了我的命，记得吗？我不能把它拿出来。它依然在维持着我活下去。”

“它正杀死你。”Soldier说，听起来挺困惑，Tony控制不住的因这件讽刺的事大笑起来。

“的确。而我改变不了。我什么都做不了。”

Soldier看起来对这个走向感到不开心，但他没做出任何反应。“这就是为什么我今天要给你那条胳膊。我不能再照看它，照看你了，不能够了。我必须要知道你…过得好，是安全的。尽可能的安全。而给你一只不会伤到你的胳膊是这些的一部分。”

“我是安全的。”Soldier说着，他这句话听起来也很困惑。

Tony摇头，“不，你不是安全的。照你讲到你为之工作的那些人的话来看你就不是安全的。”

“我不工作，我是他们的资产。我属于他们。”

冷意蔓延过Tony的全身，他咬牙切齿的说，“你不属于任何人，除了你自己。你为谁工作？”

Soldier没有回答他的问题。Tony深呼吸了一下，换了个问法，“谁拥有你？”

“我的管理员。”Soldier回答。

“他又为谁工作？”

“他是首脑，他不为哪个人工作。他拥有。”

Tony真希望他能从Soldier嘴里挖出一个名字。或许他可以在死之前把那个随便是谁的管理员解决掉。

“你是谁？”他问Soldier，Soldier立刻又变成了那种不抵抗姿态（who immediately fell into parade rest again）。

“我是资产，资产不是谁。”

这句话听起来带着猜疑，就像是对那个问题的固定的一句回答。Tony暗暗诅咒那个管理员。

“为什么你找到我时都不记得我？”

Soldier的目光失去焦点，当他回答时，他的声音听起来很恍惚，“那里又把椅子，很疼。我必须保证你的安全。他们不能知道。”

“Please，”Tony恳求道，“给我一些信息我好帮你。”

Soldier看着他，好像不明白的样子。但他又放松了下来，“我得走了，我待的太久了。他们不能知道。”

他朝门那里走去，Tony想要追上他但他知道他的腿支撑不了。

“当你再回来的时候我就不会在这儿了。”他低语着。而Soldier最后一次转回身来。

“你之前就回来了。”这就是他滑出门口之前的所有的回答。

Tony想要冲他喊pepper和Natalie还在客厅，但Soldier已经消失了。既然他没有听到任何尖叫，没有人下来质问他关于Soldier的事，Tony猜他没有让人看见他。

Tony真的希望Soldier是对的，他能够神奇的从这次死亡阴影里回来，但他实在不怎么信。Jarvis和他还是没有找到一个解决办法。没有另一种合用的元素。Tony不确定还有什么可以尝试的。

在他被绝望淹没之前，他又开始想把装甲交给Rhodey的计划。或许他不能帮助Soldier，而他短暂的余生都将因此而懊悔。但他会很好的保证他别的朋友是安全的。毕竟除此之外再没有什么事要做了。

“Sir，容我说一句（if I may），Rhodes上校或许可以帮到你。”Jarvis说。Tony不确定他指的是他的健康还是调查还是Soldier，但所有Tony能想到的就是一个为Soldier做最后一件事的机会。

“Jarvis，建一个新文件，收集所有你能收集到的关于Soldier的信息，所有视频文件和关于金属臂的研究，如果我死了就把它发给Rhodey。告诉他，他要找到他，他要帮助他。”

“Yes，Sir。”Jarvis说。如果Tony不知道他会说他听起来挺悲伤。

Tony确定Rhodey会因此而咒骂他，但他还是会按Tony要求的去做。他现在感觉好点了，知道有人会在他离开后照顾Soldier。

现在就只剩装甲的事了。Tony不知道Rhodey什么时候会更生气：他发现Tony给他装甲是以为他要死了的时候还是他发现Tony还给他留了最后一项工作的时候。Tony几乎要为他不能看到他的反应而遗憾。

Tony短促的笑了一声，然后开始着手把装甲交给Rhodey的计划。他得快些，他不知道自己还剩多少时间，但他会最大限度的利用起来。这是他此时唯一能做的了。

————TBC————


	2. Afraid (Knowing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony非常后悔他炸掉了所有的装甲。他因已经相当长的时间没有见到Soldier而忧心。而Soldier以他自己的方式在意着。

满大人事件后Tony想过重建他在Malibu的别墅。这些年来他都挺喜欢它的但最终他还是觉得算了吧。不会再是同一个了，此外，只因为R&D就离开大厦也怪不好意思的。  
所以他和pepper现在是在大厦常驻了。但尽管他知道大厦里是安全的，他有最好的安保系统，当然还有Jarvis，他还是没有安全感。  
他头上悬了太多的威胁，而他的装甲都炸成烟花了。他现在一有一会就躲进工作室里。  
他明白他想pepper允诺过他再也不做他的那些小玩意儿了，但他就是控制不住。他如今也必须保护她，尤其现在她体内已经没有Extremis了，而他明白没有比制造新装甲更好的方法。  
所以他没日没夜的待在工作室，远离他的公司他的责任，但也远离了pepper。

Tony知道这不公平，这是他自身的错，他感觉自己被困在了他给pepper的承诺里。他应该更清楚的。但他爱她而看到她还活着时他太高兴了，他本要许诺给她星星和月亮，而放弃他的装甲看起来勉强能算是及的上那些的小小的小小的礼物。

直到现在，所有后续的麻烦都处理好了之后，Tony才意识到他错的多么离谱。星星月亮太遥远了，不像他的工作室和他剩余的装甲零件才是他身边实实在在的东西，这实在是太太太难抵挡的诱惑。  
所以现在他就把自己埋在了工作室里，疯狂的制造着Mark 43，除了弄点吃的来他的工作台上解决掉之外，就再也不离开工作室。他甚至睡在工作室，在滚来滚去的Dummy和You的陪伴下，这是，除Jarvis外，仅剩的能让他冷静下来的东西了。

Mark 43制作的很出色，他就要完成了。Tony的注意力开始发散。背景里正播着的电视只吸引了他几分钟的注意力，然后他意识就自由的漫步，渐渐就被困在他为Soldier做的那个金属臂上了。Tony这些年又做了些改进，总是把它放在所有东西的首位，这样不管何时他需要，它总是立刻就能拿来用。  
他不知道Soldier现在是不是能接受这个金属臂了，但自他上次到他的房子里来之后Tony就再没有见过他，所以他也没有把这只胳膊给他的机会。而且他不敢说Soldier对它的态度会有所改变。Tony很确定只要Soldier还为那个管理员工作，Tony拒绝说是被拥有，他就不会接受它。  
自从在他的工作室相见那天后Tony就再也没有见过Soldier。自他们第一次相遇起他们从未这么就没有见面。Tony疑心Soldier是不是真的以为他死了，但即使Tony在阿富汗失踪后Soldier也出现了。当然，在他的房子被轰烂时他被认为是挂掉了，但他又华丽丽的回来了，所以Soldier肯定听说了。或许他不方便来大厦。Malibu的房子相当远离闹市，没有任何邻居，被看到的可能性近乎零。而现在Tony住在一个城市的中心，他忍不住想是不是这个原因阻碍了Soldier。

既然他现在搬到了大厦，Tony自上次来访后更频繁的到公园里散步，但Soldier一次也没有出现，而这让Tony很担心。之前就算Soldier没有常去他的房子，他们也偶尔在公园里见面，在长椅上坐上几分钟，而现在就是那样的见面也没有。所以或许不是因为人群，而Soldier真的认为他死了。但当他说Tony会回来时他听起来那么确定，而Tony紧紧抓着那一丁点希望。

上次见到他时Soldier表现的很奇怪，他比起之前透露出更多的信息，而他这么久没有出现让Tony非常非常忧心。他害怕Soldier出了什么事。他的管理员可能对他做了什么。Soldier提到他需要走了，他在他的工作室里待了太久，所以也许他们因此惩罚了他，而Soldier决定找Tony太不值得了，如果随之而来的是疼痛。毕竟他说到了一把椅子而他看起来只是想要那玩意儿就抖得厉害。

Tony永远也没法知道Soldier是死了还是只是不来找他了。而这种不确定要把他逼疯了，而这才是几年时间。这是很长的一段时间但是没有什么比得上Soldier来到他身边的时光。如果Soldier再也不出现了Tony将一直担心着他出了什么事。更别说他永远也不会抛弃那只胳膊。他会一直改善他直到他死去的那一天，即使Soldier再也不回来。

Tony直到他或许应该运用他关于这只胳膊的知识将业务扩展到装补学，但要把属于Soldier的东西提供给这个世界感觉起来很不好。他想要把那只胳膊先给他，之后才考虑投机进业务里面。已经有大规模生产使每个人都能负担得起的计划，但Soldier应当是第一个收到它的。

Tony会一直希望着Soldier再次出现，哪怕他不接受那只胳膊，而他们过去相见的不规则性也只是增大了Tony对于他们终究会在某一天再次相遇的希望。

Soldier确定无疑的将在他的余生都萦绕在他的心头，而Tony对此并不完全不高兴。Soldier对他的生命有重大的影响，如果他对于那个晚上没有记错，他甚至拯救了它。而Tony不会因任何事而改变这些。  
（The Soldier would surely haunt him for the rest of his life and Tony wasn’t entirely unpleased with that. The Soldier had had a great impact on his life, even saved it if Tony remembered that night correctly, and Tony wouldn’t change that for anything.）

而如今Tony什么事也做不了，只能希望着Soldier好好的，希望着会有另一次相见，哪怕是在公园里的短短的见面也好。Tony希望有什么能让他确定Soldier是安全的，他没有出什么事，尤其不要是因为他。  
他真的很享受Soldier的陪伴，尽管他有一半的时间没有认出Tony而另一半的时间又威胁着要杀了他，那完全是另一码事Tony没有纠结太久（was an entirely different matter that Tony didn’t dwell on for too long）。

他深深的陷入他的意识里知直到Jarvis突然出声，“Sir，Soldier正在大厦附近。”

这话夺取了Tony的注意力，他控制不住的露出微笑。这就好像他的意念把Soldier带回了他的身边，又一次的，就像上次那样。“他在做什么？”Tony问，急切的等待着Jarvis的回答。

“似乎是他正在找一个进来的方式。”

“给我看看。”Tony要求道，然后一个视窗立刻在他面前打开了。Tony看着Soldier绕着大厦转，转到了第三圈，显然对目前发现的入口都不满意。Tony说，“Jarvis，为他打开那道门。”

Tony绝不会承认他专门为Soldier安了那个后门。那道门甚至不再任何一张设计图上。Tony曾交代建那道门的人明确的按他要求的来（Tony had called in someone who had built that door specifically to his wishes）。Tony只想为Soldier设一个方便的入口。

Tony遵循了自己之前的想法：没有大厦的设计图。

当然了，他需要设计图好让工人们建造它，但他分成一层一张设计图，工人们只会拿到他们盖的那层的一张。Tony把每一层设计的稍微有些不同，有些微妙的变化，所以设计图也都不一样。  
建造完成后Tony销毁了所有设计图，只有Jarvis留了一份完整的备份。这又是Tony的偏执的一个证据但这样做他觉得好多了。

不过那道门，是只为Soldier而设的。请忽视它可以作为他躲避pepper的方便之门这个事实，尤其最近经常会用到。鉴于没人知道它，悄没声的从那里溜进溜出就方便多了。

而现在，是他第一次将它用于最初的目的。

那道门从外面完全看不出来，所以当Jarvis为Soldier打开它时，Soldier显然吓了一跳。Soldier没有走向那道门，不过也没有走开，Tony猜他大概是怀疑那是个陷阱或什么玩意儿。

“J，邀请他进来。”Tony一边确保着收起所有关于那条胳膊的东西一边有点抓狂的吩咐道。他得先判断Soldier的精神状况才能考虑把它送给他的问题。上次的事情记忆犹新，他不想再次把Soldier吓成那样。

“Sir，Tony Stark邀请您进入他的大厦。”Tony听见Jarvis说。当他回头看监控他能看出Soldier并没有靠近。如果有什么变化就是他更像是要撤退，看起来随时要逃跑了。

Tony深深的叹了口气。他就该知道让Jarvis跟Soldier说话没什么作用。“Jarvis，把我的声音接过去。”

视窗的角落亮起来，表示着现在Soldier能听到他了。“It’s okay。你可以进来，我保证这里没有危险。”

Soldier听到他的声音看起来放松了，但显然还是警惕着。他靠近了那道门但没有进入大厦。Tony猜这是因为他不会进入他没有搞清楚的地方。这也证明了他了解过他在Malibu的别墅的设计图，因为那次他没有迟疑。所以这是件好事，Tony没有泄露大厦的任何设计图。

“你在这儿是安全的。看，如果弄清楚大厦的内部布局会好些吗？”Tony做了几个手势，Jarvis把设计图传了过去。

既然Jarvis存有唯一一份完整的设计图，甚至那道门也包括在内，Tony这是对Soldier抱有足够的信任。Tony预想过这样的做法所以他充分考虑过，一旦Soldier看过知道大厦的整个布局他是否还能感到安全，但最终Tony觉得这个险是值得冒的。显然Soldier完全搞清楚大厦内部构造是不会进来的，而Soldier对Tony足够重要，重要到他可以去尝试，重要到超过他的信任危机。

Soldier将大厦的布局研究了好一会儿然后点头。“我在工作室。”Tony说。Soldier大步迈入大厦，没有再多思考一秒钟。

Tony一直分出些视线注意着他以防他迷路，但他其实用不着担心。Soldier一个弯也没转错的找到了工作室。Jarvis已经打开了工作室的门好让Soldier进来，他大步跨了进来。

直到Tony转过身他才停下脚步，然后花了一小会儿功夫打量这个工作室。Soldier看起来有些被所有这一切迷住了（overwhelmed）；毕竟这一个比Malibu那个大多了。

“没事的，这里没有东西会伤害到你。”Tony在Dummy靠近他的时候说道。

Soldier在Dummy朝他的脸摇摆着它的摄像头时跳了起来。Tony抑制不住的咯咯笑了。“这是Dummy，你见过他，记得吗？我造的他，他是无害的。”Tony解释着。Soldier看起来相信了他因为几秒后他把拔出来的刀子又放回去了。

Tony被Soldier这次穿的制服深深的迷住了。看不到明显的武器在上面但Tony非常肯定皮革下藏着的绝不止那一把刀子。

“I know you。”Soldier在研究了Tony一小会儿后开口。

Tony想冲这个熟悉的句子翻白眼但他忍住了。Soldier应该不会喜欢看到那样的动作。“Yes，你的确认识。我是Tony。我们见过。”Tony说，完全相信Soldier会因此攻击他。

Tony用不着担心的，因为Soldier点了点头然后就没有别的反应了。他又往里走了走然后坐在了长椅上

Soldier摩挲着他的金属的肩膀，看起来陷入了沉思。而这不是第一次Tony希望他没有带着那个面具。那让他不太能读懂他，尽管他有一双非常富有表达力的眼睛。

Tony不知该说些什么，因为问问题似乎总会让Soldier紧张，而他显然又不是那种善于唠嗑的人。

当Soldier突然开口时Tony被惊了一下，“我跟你在一起感到安全，为什么？I feel safe with you. Why?”

Tony挑起一边眉毛，不知该怎么回答。“我修过你的手臂”是他最终能想出的回答。Soldier点点头。

“我知道。但他们也修过它。我在什么旁边不觉得安全。”

这在Tony的心里点起了些很强烈的情绪，因为尽管他从零星的信息拼凑出他的管理员不会对他怎么好这一点，真的从Soldier本人这里听到完全是另一个效果。上次他提到他的管理员他表达的很清楚，即他看来相信自己属于他们。而刚才这个，是第一次明明白白的批判的说法，关于他们。

Tony再次强烈的希望他能跟他的管理员骂一架或打一架，但他把情绪压了下去。Soldier可能会误解他的愤怒，以为那是针对他，Tony可不想那样。

但Tony在脑子里记下来，他要重新考虑搜查Soldier的信息这件事了。他现在更可能找出些什么了，有Jarvis可以进入神盾服务器。但这是之后需考虑的了（but that was a matter for another time）。

“也许是因为我的个人魅力。”Tony试着玩笑的说。但Soldier只是困惑的看着他。Tony本该更清楚会是这样的。

“你没有弄疼我。他们总是弄得很疼。”Soldier说，不确定真是这个原因。

Tony的双手紧紧的握成拳，因为没有人可以有意伤害Soldier。这个很没意义但这就是他此刻可以做的全部了。“如果我能帮上忙，我绝不会伤到你。”Tony说着，想着或许现在正是把新胳膊给他的时机。

“你改变了它。”Soldier没有回答Tony的话而是说了这么一句。Tony没明白他在说什么，以为他从没有改进过他的胳膊。当他追随着Soldier的视线发现他是凝注着他自己的胸口和反应堆时他明白他指的什么了。Tony皱眉，因为它没有什么改变。然后他想到Soldier自上一次来看他之后就没有见过他，之后他做了新的反应堆，而它起作用了。

“我告诉过你你会回来。”Soldier说道，但他看起来看起来很困惑自己说出这样一句话，就好像他并不是真的能记清那次对话。

尽管如此Tony还是忍不住微笑了。“Yeah，你的确告诉我了。我在你来过之后不久就改进了它。”

“现在这一个让你活下去了。”Soldier说着靠过来轻柔的将指尖放到上面。Tony压制住了退缩的冲动。自Obadiah把它从他胸口拔走后没有人碰过它，但他知道避开Soldier绝不是什么可取的做法。他并不是真的觉得Soldier会把它从他身体里拔出来，这更多的是一种条件反射，所以他保持着没动。

Soldier依然看着它，而Tony很奇异的觉得踏实。“的确是的。”他终于能开口，指尖颤抖着。他突然有一股冲动，想要敞开他的衬衫好让Soldier好好看一看，尽管他从不愿意让任何人看但他发现自己想着“妈的为什么不呢”。这念头惊到他了，因为即使是pepper他花了些功夫说服自己才能打给她让她来帮忙，而他那么做只是因为他自己够不到电线。而对Soldier坦露反应堆并没有什么需要但依然，Tony发现他真的想这么做。

不过在他真的这么做之前，他身后的什么东西吸引了Soldier的注意力，Tony也转过身去看。那是还开着的电视，Tony看到他自己的在阿富汗事件之前的嚣张的笑容。看起来像是他们正在建一个关于他的文件或是什么。而他过去截住了他们。

他在看到自己背着导弹进入那个巨大的虫洞时僵住了。  
这个画面从来没有一次不攫取他的注意力，悲哀的是也从来没有一次不引发他的恐慌症。经过满大人事件后他希望他这种要死了的感觉统统结束了，但他错了。  
恐慌的感觉还跟从前一样强烈。拜那些事所赐他也更容易被沙子、水和黑暗触发。在齐塔瑞入侵后放一些满大人的镜头一点帮助也没有。  
当然了，Tony知道“Trevor，一演员”，但这一点也不能减少整个状况的可怕程度。  
而此时屏幕上的正是他人生至今最大的错误。把装甲都当烟花放了这件事得折磨他很长时间，而他现在就深深的后悔着。Mark43还没做好也是一个让他睡不安稳的因素。

Tony感觉到他的呼吸变得多么急促，他知道这样发抖是恐慌症发作的前兆。他努力的呼吸着但感觉像是一点也没法把空气吸进肺里。他转向Soldier想寻求帮助，尽管他很确定Soldier不会知道怎么帮助他。

Soldier看起来被他突然的情绪转变震住了，Tony没法怪他。他看起来很容易被各种情绪影响，总会联系到各种疼痛，他显然对Tony突然的恐慌毫无防备。他大概跟Tony一样恐慌（Probably just as much as Tony was）。

他蹲下来将Tony的双手收拢在他自己的手中。“It’s okey。现在跟我的节奏呼吸。这里不会有任何东西能伤害到你。”他说着。而即使是处在恐慌中Tony也注意到Soldier这话里带了点布鲁克林口音。

Soldier紧了紧他的手以吸引Tony的注意力，然后从容不迫的故意做着缓而深的呼吸。Tony试着跟着他做但他做不到，他没法吸进足够的空气到他的肺里，而且当颤抖退下去，他的肺也没法轻易的配合。

“只要跟我一起呼吸，会好的，你会感觉到。吸，（Just breathe with me. It’ll get easier. You’ll see. In）”Soldier深深的吸气“呼”他释放出那口气。Tony试着跟他学。

他头脑中深层的思维里疑惑着为什么Soldier知道怎么做这种事，既然他看起来对常识知道的那么少，尤其是关于他自己。但他对这情况很高兴。因为虽然花了些时间来平复呼吸，这还是比只有Jarvis对他说话帮他挺过去要快多了。

Tony呼吸恢复正常后Soldier就站了起来。而既然他还握着Tony的手，也就把Tony也拉了起来。“看，你现在好多了。”他说着短短的抱了Tony一下，Tony说不出话来。

Soldier从不接受肢体接触，尤其是从不接受这种，这让Tony很困惑。看起来也同样让Soldier很困惑，因为他慌忙的后退了一步，看起来震惊到了，双手握紧，肩膀也紧绷起来，好像要需要抵挡一阵即将到来的暴风。

“你怎么会知道怎么做这些？”Tony问，没有提那个拥抱，也没有动，他的声音带了些粗暴。  
“我不知道。只是，好像……有一个小个子男孩……”Soldier垂下手，声音一如既往的平稳，也几乎没有那种口音了。Soldier看起来还是有点吓到了，但他看起来明白了不会有什么惩罚，于是他稍微放松下来了。  
“Okay，”既然这显然是Soldier所知道的唯一回答了，Tony只好说，“谢谢你，非常有帮助。”

而Tony得到的唯一回应是一个快速的（sharp）点头，然后Soldier就退回了长椅上。他摩擦着他的太阳穴，好像头痛的样子，而且看起来陷入了沉思。

Tony飞快的转身想关掉电视，发现Jarvis早就关掉了。Tony转回来时Soldier已经看起来像是什么也没发生的样子了。

“你为什么来的?(What brings you here?想想‘什么风把你吹来了’不太合适)”Tony问，希望或许这次Soldier能给他个有用的回答。他这次看起来清醒多了。

“有什么事情要发生了。”Soldier回答，听起来很严肃。  
“What？”Tony在没等到Soldier的详细解释时问。  
他耸耸肩，垂下眼看着他的双手，“我不知道。他们表现的……很奇怪。”  
Tony猜测着Soldier说的是他的管理员。这没什么帮助，Tony意识还清楚的记着他们有意伤害Soldier。（t didn’t help that it was still fresh in Tony’s mind that they hurt the Soldier on purpose.）Tony真的希望所谓奇怪的表现不包含带给Soldier更多的疼痛。

“这包括影响到你吗？”Tony问，期待着答案是no。他不希望Soldier不得不杀更多的人。  
“我醒着。”他回答，好像这就是Tony所需要的所有解释。  
“这是坏事吗？”Tony问，试着想弄懂更多。  
“我还没有收到一个任务。我不应该没有任何任务却清醒着。”  
在Tony能领会更多前Soldier又说，“我得走了。我在这太久了。他们会注意到。”  
“如果他们注意到了，他们会做什么？”  
Soldier紧张起来。而这就是Tony确认他的害怕所需要的全部回答了。会有惩罚。或许是针对Soldier和他。

“那你又为什么来？”Tony又问，带着点渴望。他需要一个答案。他需要知道Soldier为什么总是回到他身边，总是找到他。这对他很重要，尽管Tony说不清是为什么。

“我不认为我还能有再一次的机会。”Soldier说，显然因刚刚的问题又放下防备，“这是最后一次。”他补充道，好像他需要说出来以判决那个陈述的真实性。

当他们四目相对，Tony全身都冷下来了。Soldier相信他刚刚的说法，而Tony还没有做好面对这个状况的准备。或许永远都不能做好准备，但现在也绝对不应该是那一刻。

在他能阻止Soldier，阻止他离开之前，Soldier已经离开了工作室。Jarvis在Tony没有要求的情况下就又打开了监控。Tony看着Soldier离开。  
他在那道后门在他身后关闭时短促的停了一下，在半秒内Tony想着他会回来。他几乎希望他能返回来。可是接着Soldier直直的看进Jarvis的摄像头然后消失了。

之后Tony完全不知该做些什么，怎么处理这个，然后他决定这会儿工作是最好的选择。他小心的避开了金属臂，完全将注意力灌注到Mark43上。他工作着直到他不再想着Soldier，然后继续工作。

第二天Nick Fury遇刺。  
——TBC——


End file.
